


After The Battle

by alby_mangroves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, FTH 2019, Fandom Trumps Hate, HYDRA Husbands, Hydra, Illustrations, M/M, OPs headcanon is that Brock and Jack are good guys working as double agents to infiltrate HYDRA, Post-Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: Illustration of Hydra Husbands Brock Rumlow and Jack Rollins, for Kalika_999
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 26
Kudos: 97
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2019





	After The Battle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalika999 (kalika_999)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/gifts).



> Dear Kali,   
> Thank you so much for your incredible patience with this piece! I hope it's everything you wanted for your beloved Hydra Husbands, and thank you for bidding on me and for helping to raise funds for very important causes. Thank you as always to the mods who work so hard to get these events going every year ♥

*

[Tumblr](https://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/614976830608424960/hydra-husbands-for-kalika999-and-for)


End file.
